¿Tiempo?
by E.Y.79
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tu yo que solo es una niña? ¿Viajar en el tiempo es posible? Con la magia si - por lo menos aquí - ¿Sera una ilusión lo que pasa por tu mente? Igual y nunca lo sabremos. - Mal summary, no lo se. Pero pasa y lee, por favor. Si no te gusta, sola pasa de la existencia de este fic. Si te gusto, me alegraría saberlo.


Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Hoy vengo a compartirles una historia que simplemente llego un día y con un tiempo arreglando detalles la he terminado. Esperando sea de su agrado, le dejo para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER : Soul Eater NO me pertenece, derecho y crédito a su respectivo.**

* * *

 **En nada pase a ver oscuridad... un miedo me invadió... odio la oscuridad... y antes de poder cuestionar a esta nada; escuche sollozos, tan lejanos y a la vez tan cerca de mi... Resonaba en todos lados y de una sola dirección, murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, así que antes de callar solté una pregunta al aire, para entender mejor lo que decía aquella voz que se me hacia tan familiar.**

 **¿Quien eres?¿puedes decirme, por que lloras?**

 _ **Yo soy... ¿Quien soy? ¿o sera, que?**_

 _ **¿hija...?**_

 _ **¿Una humana o solo un ratón de laboratorio...?**_

 _ **¿Bruja, técnica, arma...?**_

 _ **¿Amiga o enemiga...?**_

 _ **¿Buena o mala...?**_

 _ **¿Vale la pena seguir, o no...?**_

 _ **¿Puedo llegar a ser alguien...?**_

 _ **Lloro porque tengo miedo...**_

 _ **El hecho de no ver lo que me rodea... da miedo...**_

 _ **Buscar respuestas es...** **Saber es peligroso.**_

 **No es cierto... Si no sabes, no puedes convivir con otros; y de otros aprenderás cosas siempre, es un ciclo sin fin.** **No tienes que temer a saber quien eres. Yo tengo esas respuestas.**

 _ **¿Eh...? No, no, no... Mamá dice que...**_

 **Tu madre es una víbora. Y la culpable de este miedo irracional, con todo lo que hace contigo...**

 _ **No es cierto, ella me quiere... ella busca que yo afronte la vida...**_

 **Ella solo quiere que sigas sus ordenes, sometiéndote a torturas innecesarias y extremas.**

 _ **...**_

 **Ambas lo sabemos, ¿cierto?**

 _ **Yo...**_

 **¿Quieres escuchar las respuestas a tus preguntas?**

 _ **No.. no lo se...**_

 **Si aceptas, obtendrás una recompensa. ¿Entonces, quieres escuchar?**

 _ **¿Que es una recompensa? ¿Y cual o como seria?**_

 **Una recompensa es lo positivo y contrario a la situaciones, que te dan miedo. Y eso lo sabrás cuando termine. ¿Dime, te parece bien?**

 _ **Creo...**_

 **Tu eras Crona Makenshi, hija de Medusa Makenshi ella una bruja mala que solo te uso como conejillo de indias para sus beneficios; pero tu eres humana sin duda, hoy tienes unos padres que de verdad te aman pero no te diré quienes son. E** **res técnico y arma; créeme cuando digo que llegaras a ser una gran persona, una niña maravillosa, muy buena; una amiga leal y confiable; quieres saber algo, seguir es sin duda es un reto y da miedo porque no puedes saber que sucederá mañana pero si sigues; al final de esta oscuridad, luz sera la que te rodee. Eres alguien muy importante** **para muchos solo espera, que todo llega a su tiempo; porque al final esto es lo que nos hace fuerte.**

 _ **¿nos...?**_

 **Si pequeña, yo soy la versión que puede consolarte diciendo que no todo es así en el futuro. Y la que te quiere decir; es hora de dejar atrás todo esto, seguir pensando y recordando estas cosas solo nos hace daño... Luz... mira eres el tesoro de muchos y tienes tesoros que proteger. Ahora por escuchar te daré tu premio.**

 _ **¿Que haces...? Yo no se lidiar con esto...**_

 **Esto se llama abrazo y desde hoy no estas sola, así que ya no llores.**

 _ **Gracias... Ya ansió llegar a ese momento.**_

 **Ya lo estas, solo observa cuantos, nos rodean.**

 _ **¡¿Eh...?!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Esta despertando!—Anuncio con alivio la voz de un hombre.

—¡Crona...!—Grito una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo que corrió a abrazarla.

—Esperen, parece que aun esta aturdida.—Regaño otro al ver su mirada confundida.—Crona, ¿sabes, donde estas? ¿sabes, quien eres... quienes somos?—Pregunto mientras revisa sus signos.

—Yo... estamos en la enfermería del Shibusen; soy Crona Stein, hija actualmente de usted profesor Stein y Marie-san, hermana mayor de Chrono; miembro de los EAT como técnica de Ragnarok, una espada de sangre negra.—Los presentes se miraban sorprendidos, buscando quien la detendría de la explicación, pero el semblante sonriente en su rostro era lo que les detenía. Así que solo escuchaban, sonriendo igual o más con ella, por saber que se encontrara bien y no había cambiado.—Ella es Maka Evans, mi primer y mejor amiga, esposa de Soul Evans un tipo muy cool;—dijo entre pequeñas risitas, no solo por la postura que había tomado el albino, si no, el rostro teñido de rojo de la ojiverde—ella es Tsubaki y Black Start; y... ¿donde esta Kid y...—No pudo seguir su pregunta cuando fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta que había sido abierta bruscamente.

—¡Mamá!—Gritaron a la par un niño y una niña que no tardaron en subir a donde ella para abrazarla.—¿Ya estas mejor?—Preguntaron, aunque ahora ambos lloraban ocultando su rostro en su pecho y abrazando la, más fuerte.

—Si, me siento más fuerte que nunca, y mas con ver a mis dos grandes monedas de oro.—Respondió una vez encontró sus rostros y retiraba con delicadeza las lagrimas de ambos.—¿Y su padre?

—A niños, que tal si acompañan al tío Soul y Black para que les muestren algunas técnicas nuevas.—Dijo Maka algo nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Crona.

—No me parece mala idea, igual el abuelo terminara de revisarme, vayan.—Secundo la pelirrosa algo preocupada, pero con firmeza para ambos infantes.

—Esta bien. Abuelo, te la encargamos.—Dijeron a la par ambos niños una vez se inclinaron al hombre con costura en el rostro.

—Claro niños, no vayan a aprender la mala actitud y flojera de esos dos, nada más.—Dijo Stein que acaricio el cabello de ambos.

—Oiga...—Dijeron ambos hombres que asomaron la cabeza por la puerta, ya que ellos ya habían salido pero no eran sordos.

—Vamos, tíos...—Dijeron riendo los niños que se los llevaban a rastras por la espalda, pues no dejaban de lanzar quejidos a su abuelo.

—¿Y bien? ¿donde esta Kid?—Pregunto con cierto tono frió.

—Recuerdas que paso... ¿por que estas en cama?—Pregunto Maka quien tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba al pie de la camilla, para quedar frente a frente con su amiga.

—La verdad no, en concreto... apenas unas cuantas escenas... Pero me lo dirán, ¿cierto?—Dijo con postura y mirada firme, si algo había aprendido es que debía serlo si quería respuestas o si quería se consideraran su opinión, y más desde que se había vuelto la esposa de Kid.

—Veras, hace una semana tu y Shinigami-sama salieron para una reunión en el punto que había indicado Maba-sama; discutirían el castigo para las brujas que intentaron revivir a la familia Gorgon...—Ahí un nudo se formo en la garganta de Stein, quien creyó podría contar todo.

—Pensamos que habían fallado, que todo había acabado,—tomo la palabra Maka quien apretaba los puños—así que una vez atrapadas y sin acceso al uso de magia, Kid mismo ordeno a unos 3 técnicos junto con sus compañeros los escoltaran por si se requería... cosa que parecía algo imposible. Ademas de claro tu llevar a Ragnarok y Kid a Soul. Ya que yo, Patty y Liz, cuidaríamos de los niños. Y Black junto con Tsubaki salieron a una misión a otro país—Para este punto Maka ya no pudo retener más sus lagrimas.

—Creo que yo terminare de contarte Crona.—Dijo Tsubaki quien no tardo en ganarse la mirada de la ojimorada de tono oscuro.—En el lugar parece que la condena se estaba por aplicar cuando el lugar de la nada cayeron algunas brujas inconscientes. Luego un par de los miembros por partes del Shibusen, al parecer Arachne y Shaula si habían revivido, ellas dijeron que Medusa también pero que esta vez era la hora de ella de pagar por su traición; la desventaja era casi pareja, pero ellas utilizaron hechizos para retenerlos y evitar que acabaran con ellas... Soul y Ragnarok se interpuso para que tu y Kid escaparan; parece que regresaron una vez planearon como acabar con ellas pero casi acababan con Maba-sama, así que Kid corrió en su ayuda sin nada más que su agilidad y una de las armas que aun quedaban con vida de otro... Tu peleabas contra Shaula quien en una de esas te empujo contra un muro y aparte del golpe en la cabeza, consiguió te cayeren escombros a montón quedando enterrada.

—Cuando llegamos, gracias a que Soul contacto conmigo debido a nuestro lazo... habían algunos muertos, otros que aun intentaban levantarse y otros como Kid herido de gravedad... no solo hizo todo por vengarte, si no, que protegiendo a la cabezas de la bruja quien con hechizos lo sostuvo con vida y se interno en el hospital, donde se encuentra en estado grave y con seguridad 24/7, pero aun no despierta.—Finalizo Maka, quien sentía como poco a poco su amiga presentaba un aura triste.

—¿Y Arachne y Shoula?—Empezó a preguntar sin interés.

—Ambas fueron derrotadas.—Aseguro Stein, quien como hace mucho no hacia, prendió un cigarrillo, tras abrir la ventana.

—¿Confirmaron lo de Medusa?—Pregunto con enojo.

—Tenemos a una brigada en alerta y búsqueda.—Respondió Maka quien corrió a abrazarla una vez vio lagrimas bajar por su mejillas.

 _ **Parece que las cosas no van bien.**_

 **No, pero se arreglaran. Por ahora, agradezcamos que no hemos muerto.**

 _ **¿Ella, sigue viva? ¿sigue haciendo nuestra vida miserable?**_

 **No lo creo, pero no hay que bajar la guardia. No lo hará, ya no más.**

—¿Crona?—Pregunto preocupada Maka que le veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedo hablar contigo a solas.—Pidió a Maka, quien asintió y solo miro de reojo a los otros dos presentes que no tardaron en abandonar el lugar.—Entonces, ¿llevo una semana en coma?—Le pregunto una vez más calmada.

—Si.—Afirmo Maka, quien tomo asiento ahora a lado de la pelirrosa en la misma cama.

—¿Por que yo estoy en Shibusen y Kid en el hospital de Death Scythe? ¿Y Ragnarok?—Pregunto sus dudas más fuertes.

—No queríamos que de darse el caso los capturara juntos, más por el estado de gravedad en el que están... bueno estabas.—Respondió ahora si sonriendo con honestidad.—El pequeño molesto, está en la casa, despertó un día después, pero decayó emocionalmente, por no haber logrado evitar te dañaran.

—¿Maba-sama, esta bien?

—Ella se termino de recuperar hace poco.

—¿Cuanto daño hubo en mi?—Pregunto recostándose de nuevo.

—Tres costillas rotas, fractura expuesta del brazo derecho y una contusión la cual pensamos te habría afectado con perdida de memoria, por eso estábamos angustiados.—Dijo con cierta tristeza al recordar como la había encontrado.

—Los niños, ¿se han portado bien? No, han causado problemas. ¿Verdad?—Pregunto al notar la incomodidad y dolor que había generado su pregunta anterior.

—No, sabes que el pequeño Nadir es como tu de tranquilo, pero fuerte si lo molestan y Elena es como Kid de entregada a aprender, y cierto gusto a lo simétrico; así que sabes me gusta estar y pasar tiempo con ellos.—Respondió, divertida al recordar los días y cosas que paso con cada una hasta hoy que estos ya tenían 8 años.

—Parece que entonces ellos siguen igual, y eso me alegra. Por ahora, una vez me den de alta iré a la casa y pasarla con ellos, ademas de Patty y Liz.

—Creo que serán solo ustedes, ya que ellas están en guardia casi todo el tiempo a lado de Kid. Aunque habrá técnicos y armas que harán guardia, ya que como dije estamos en alerta.

—Me gustaría estar informada y si es posible ayudar, haré lo que pueda para que la paz y tranquilidad vuelva a la vida de todos hasta que Kid despierte.

—Y yo te ayudare.

—No creo que eso pase...—Anuncio una voz que erizo la piel de más de uno, ya que esta que resultaba conocida, traía consigo seguro desgracia.—No volveré a perder.—Toda la ciudad se inundo por el ruido de alerta de la ciudad, miembros del Shibusen tanto NOT´s como EAT´s guiaban a la gente a las zonas seguras que tenia preparadas.

Los niños fueron tomados en brazos por Black y Soul, para llegar en segundos a la enfermería donde una vez entraron corrieron al lado de su madre, Tsubaki y Stein no tardaron en hacerse presentes al igual que los miembros que laboraban ese día que se acomodaron en fila, para esperar ordenes. Crona sonrió para sus pequeños antes de suspirar. Murmuro un par de palabras en dirección de unas de las esquinas del lugar, apareciendo de la nada un joven de no más de 17, completamente vestido de negro con un diseño de x en su camisa color blanca igual que sus ojos.

—Ragnarok, no es momento de lamentos.—Reprocho una vez apoyo los pies en el piso, ya que este al parecer no notaba que se encontraba en otro lugar y era observado.—Es momento de actuar.—Dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro ganados la mirada triste y cristalizada del que considero un hijo desde que los habían separado, ya que apareció como un niño de cuatro y con el tiempo crecía, así que consulto a Kid si podía cuidarlo como un hijo, educándolo y dando el cariño que merecía, bromeando con el shinigami que así cuando llegara el momento ambos fueran grandes padre. No pudo evitar reír al ver lo rojo que se ponía el nuevo shinigami de Death Scythe.—Así que como buen hermano mayor quiero tomes a Nadir y Elena, llévalos a las zonas seguras y cuida que estén bien para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Te puedo encomendar esta tarea, ¿verdad?—Cuestiono mirándolo con seguridad y cariño.

—Si, Crona-mamá.—Respondió enseguida y levantándose para ponerse en posición de firmes.—Ragnarok, protegerá a sus hermanos de cualquier cosa que les quiera hacer daño.—Agrego corriendo a sus brazos para abrazarla.

—Bien, niños sigan al abuelo Stein y pase lo que pase no se separen,—paro, para depositar un beso en la frente de cada uno—a menos que sea indicación de Ragnarok o que consideren la situación de vida o muerte. ¿Quedo claro?—Ambos niño se miraron antes de asentir y dedicar una sonrisa a su madre. Por su parte Crona sentía incomodidad al tener que decir aquellas palabras a sus hijos, pero no dejaría de sonreír a ellos y a nadie, debía demostrar la seguridad y fuerza que seguro estaban presentes al saberse que el shinigami no estaba ahí.—Maka y Soul, a mi derecha; Black y Tsubaki, izquierda; debemos prepararnos para atacar.

—Toda la gente ya ha sido evacuada, al igual que los miembros de las clases NOT que no desean participar; hay un 30% protegiendo el frente y espalda de estas personas, los demás NOT´s y EAT´s ya están en fila esperando ordenes.—Reporto una mujer que no reparo en la escena y situación, solo hizo una de las partes de sus tareas.—¿Quien tomara el mando?—Pregunto ahora si observando a los presentes.

—Yo, espero no le moleste que la hija de una bruja se haga cargo.—Dijo a la chica de cabellos rosados al igual que ella, solo que este le llegaba a la nuca.

—Para nada mi señora, es un alivio saber que esta bien. ¿Pero su cuerpo soportara?—Pregunto al suponer que tal vez hacia poco había despertado.

—Lo haré, me siento y estoy de maravilla. Bien, nos vamos a proteger este lugar que es nuestro hogar y el de nuestros hijos. Kim, ¿algunas estrategia?—Dijo dispuesta a salir de la habitación, no sin antes volver a ver a sus hijos y sonreirles con amor. Para una vez fuera revisar los apuntes de lo que amenazaba a la ciudad y escuchar con atención a Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una semana atrás.**

 _Por favor, evita esto..._

Un grito gano la atención de un hombre con el cabello algo particular. Quien se encontraba en la cocina, pero no dudo y en segundo apago la lumbre para subir a su habitación.

—Crona, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto preocupado cuando llego y derribando la puerta se encontraba en posición de ataque.

—Si, solo tuve una pesadilla.—Respondió una vez recupero el pulso normal.

—Mamá. ¿Esta todo bien?—Preguntaron a la par unos niños que igual que el padre entraron con el plan de defender a la dueña del grito, quien igual era su madre.

—Si, hijos.—Respondió a estos con una sonrisa y divertida por lo iguales que llegaban a ser a su padre.—Pero si me dan un abrazo más que feliz voy a estar.—Dijo abriendo los brazos para esperar a sus joyas mas grandes.—Tu también Shinigami.

—Vamos, tu solo dime Kid.—Dijo antes de unirse.—El desayuno estará pronto, así que todos los presentes espero estén listos en menos de 10.—Indico una vez visualizo a sus hijos, quienes asintieron y salieron corriendo.—Tu puedes tomar tu tiempo y si gustas puedo decir que te sientes mal, para descansar.—Agrego una vez beso los labios de quien tanto amaba.

—Esta bien, prefiero ocupar mi mente en vez de preocuparme por un mal sueño.—Dijo Crona que negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Bien, si eso te ayuda más.—Acepto tomando su mano, para depositar un beso en la mano.—Pero si gustas hablar de ello , yo estoy más que dispuesto a escucharte, por más tonto que parezca, sabes que ayuda sacarlo que guardarlo, ¿cierto?

—Lo se, pero por ahora quiero arreglarme, para que salgamos a tiempo, anda, termina el desayuno o esos dos...

—Papá.

—Voy, te esperamos en el comedor.

...

—Profesora, Crona.—Llamo una joven a la mujer que parecía ir perdida en su mundo.

—Dime, Stela.—Dijo una ves atendió a su nombre y volteo a la chica que pertenencia a su clase.

—El salón de la primera clase es este, ¿a donde va?—Cuestiono confusa pero con inocencia.

—Perdón, aun cargo algo de sueño, es cierto pasemos para empezar.

 ** _Vaya este momento es más calmado que el otro. Me gusta._**

Al escuchar esto Crona viro la visto observando a los estudiantes, quienes parecían sorprendidos pero no por haber hecho algo mal, más bien, por el que no dijera nada su profesora. Quien prosiguió escribiendo en la pizarra. Minutos después de terminar, la campana sonó y poco a poco los presente iban dejando el aula, solo quedo la chica de antes que le sonrió al ver que esta la miro.

—¿Ocupas algo, Stela? ¿Te ha quedado alguna duda?—Pregunto con amabilidad mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

—No es nada, solo que tengo que hablar con el próximo profesor.—Respondió curiosa, pues de alguna manera sentía hostigamiento de su profesora.—¿Usted se encuentra bien?

—Si lo estoy. Entonces si me permites tengo que ir a otra clase.—Dijo para salir corriendo.

...

—Crona,—llamo una rubia que al ver a su amiga; corrió a sus espaldas y no dudo en poner sus manos en sus hombros—central llamando a Crona.—Bromeo de nuevo esperando obtener respuesta, pero nada. Así que sacudió suavemente a esta.

—Dime, Maka.—Dijo al fin la pelirrosa que volteo la mirada para ver a su amiga.

—El viaje a la luna, ya termino.—Dijo con sarcasmo tomando asiento a lado de ella.

—Si.—Respondió formando una sonrisa.

—¿Esta todo bien?—Pregunto preocupada al mirar en sus ojos preocupación.

—Es solo que tuve una pesadilla...—Respondió insegura de si decir o no las cosas que había visto.

—¿Quieres hablar lo?—Pregunto preocupada al ver por unos segundos a la Crona que conoció y temía a todo.

—No se, es ridiculo...

 _*** ALERTA. ALERTA. ALERTA. Se solicita a los miembros EAT, Maka Albarn, Crona Death, Ragnarok Death, Black Start, Tsubaki...***_

En este momento Crona, solo sintió que el tiempo se repetía, lo veía a cámara lenta todo lo que hacia, por inercia se movía y al llegar al lugar donde las cosas solo eran un deja vu. Llegado el momento vio donde "debían" y tarde o temprano aparecerían las peores brujas hasta ahora que le hicieron la vida cuadritos o bien hicieron de ella una persona a estar a prueba por mucho tiempo.

—Crona, es hora de irnos.—Dijo Maka, quien miraba perdida a su amiga desde hacia un buen rato.

—Yo...

—Chicas, es hora de volver a casa.—Anuncio Kid que llego a lado de ambas.—¿Todo va bien?—Pregunto preocupado.

—Solo por seguridad... podríamos encerrar esos intentos...—Intento sugerir Crona, pues el miedo de todas las escenas que pasaban por su cabeza le torturaban. Pero al haber susurrado apenas y los otros notaron había hablado.

—¿Como dijiste?—Pregunto Kid con algo de miedo al ver que su esposa le miraba molesta.—Lo siento, pero apenas y te escuche.

—Shinigami-sama, por seguridad y prevención pido tomar estos _restos_ , para supervisión de que las cosas no salieron como querían esas brujas.—Ordeno más segura y sin titubear, consiguiendo que Kid asintiera y llamara a un par del personal extra que los había acompañado.

La semana paso y llegado el juicio por ordenes de Kid, se pidió seguridad como se merecía el lugar y también donde se tenían en vigilancia a su _familia_ que esperaba siguieran más que muertas. La sentencia se aplico y cada quien volvió a su hogar. Claro que cuando llegaron la noticia del día era que Arachne y Shoula habían sido aniquiladas una ves surgieron de las cenizas. Su pregunta fue directo a Medusa, pero al parecer ella no mostró cambios, pero aun así se sometió a algunos ataques e incineración para evitar causara daño. Llegados a su casa, Kid encuesto a Crona que no parecía convencida de que la ultima estuviera muerta, ademas de saber como supo pasaría eso.

* * *

Hace mucho que no podía hacer algo para subir aquí, ya que muchas cosas pasaron en un tiempo. Cuando llego solo esperaba el momento para subirla. Y espero te gustara, de verdad. Pero si no, no destruyas mi corazón con comentarios negativos, solo pasa de la existencia de esto.

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.

 ** _...Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **...Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_


End file.
